


across the stars

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Crying, Force Healing, Force Sensitivity, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Armitage Hux, M/M, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, kid ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: I've written this for the Kylux Positivity Week.Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/a09fc0f64edbdaf09bc22d246f8b4e7b/895b81fc2db72b1d-85/s500x750/c5b0fc5c0c0e21c9651fb27a8fa9f44b76dfe471.jpg
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for the Kylux Positivity Week.
> 
> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/a09fc0f64edbdaf09bc22d246f8b4e7b/895b81fc2db72b1d-85/s500x750/c5b0fc5c0c0e21c9651fb27a8fa9f44b76dfe471.jpg

The raindrops were hitting against the window’s surface harder now, and the loud thunder even made it to tremble. The little boy behind it exhaled slowly but hissed from how painful it was. His freckled hand gently touched his chest through his pyjamas, the breathing hurt ever since….ever since the incident which happened in the morning. The pain in his left leg was a bit more bearable even though he wasn’t able to stand on it. 

Another lightning. The fury small orange cat hoped onto the boy’s lap and purred pleased as she felt those familiar soft fingers stroking her head. 

“I don’t think he’ll come, Millie.” For a few months now that strange boy has been visiting him every Saturday night, because his father was shipping some cargo to Arkanis and his son always tagged along with him. Usually they talked a lot, played holochess or just laid on the carpet and watched the stars from Armitage’s room. But that night the weather was extremely unpleasant and the ginger boy doubted that Ben would come. Not that he would have been angry with him if he wouldn’t but he’s gotten so used to his visits. Ben was so different from all the other kids he knew. He was his only friend if he thought more about it. 

“Maybe it’s for the best if he won’t come. I look terrible.” He whispered to Millicent and closed his eyes down, he was only resting, with the kind of pain he had he wouldn’t have been able to sleep. Ben saw him in bad shape before, bruises on Armitage’s face and arms were a usual thing, but that day was the worst of them all. From the swelling he was becoming certain that his leg was broken, and due to the painful breathing, he thought the same of his ribs. But he didn’t cry, didn’t shed a single tear, not anymore. He wouldn’t give that pleasure to his father and his friends. 

Hux shivered from a sudden thudding noise and opened his eyes to see what was it. A small smile formed on his face when he spotted the soaked figure near the light of his bedside table. 

“Ben…you came…..Ben….what’s wrong?” It didn’t take Hux more than a few seconds to notice that the boy has been crying. Hux squeezed his eyes shut as the younger boy kicked into the wall then just crouched down next to Hux’s bed and broke out into more tears. “Ben.” Hux’s voice was soft and even though it caused him great pain to move, he shifted to the edge of his bed and he gently began to stroke the other’s shaking shoulder. “You’re all soaked, let me give you something dry.” Armitage bit down on his lower lip as he tried to stand up but midway he fell on the floor and groaned from the painful feeling which ran along his leg and lungs. 

Even if Ben has been crying now he stopped immediately and crawled to Hux with great concern on his face. “Armie! Are you alright?!” He carefully helped the boy to sit up but he furrowed his brows as he was suspecting what was wrong. “Did he hurt you again?”

“No…a friend of his. It doesn’t matter…” He didn’t find it necessary to share any names, the boy was the son of a smuggler he wouldn’t know any of these people anyway. Not as if Hux knew much about Pryde, but he was aware no matter how hard he’d try to forget about it, he would always remember that name. 

“Don’t say that! It matters! What…what did his friend do to you?” Hux sighed slowly then just looked away, his voice was almost inaudible. 

“He kicked me while I was on the floor…my father…he just laughed…and then this other man said once he was done kicking my body, that I will never become anything worthy…maybe a kitchen boy…” As Hux looked back at Ben his emerald eyes were filled with tears but he quickly wiped them up with the sleeve of his pyjama. 

“That kriffing monster and his evil friends! We have to do something…”

“Like what Ben? It’s ….it’s not about me now…please…just tell me what made you so upset.” 

Now Ben’s face saddened again and more tears ran down on his face.  
“Mum and dad are sending me away to my uncle. I---I don’t want to! It’s on another planet and that means I couldn’t see you again!” Armitage’s face saddened too and although his chest hurt he didn’t mind it at all when Ben hugged him tightly, nor did he mind that now his clothes were damp as well. He just held tight onto the brunette boy and stroked his back as Ben began to sob again. “I want to kill him. I hate my dad so much! I hate him…” Ben’s voice was filled with anger and the words were followed by more tears. 

“Don’t say that…Ben…” Armitage slowly pulled away from the hug and gently stroked Ben’s damp cheek. “You will never lose me…they can’t take away our memories of each other.” Hux tried to push himself up to the bed, but he only managed to do that once Ben helped him up. 

“You’re right…I could never forget you.” Ben sat up onto the mattress next to Hux and held onto his hand. “Where does it hurt?” He watched as Hux pointed at his rib cage then at his left leg. Ben was hesitating then eventually he looked up at Hux. “Do you trust me?”

“I---I do.” Hux looked back a bit confused at the boy as he wasn’t quite sure what he meant with all this.

“Close your eyes.” Ben waited till the ginger boy did so, then he’s placed his hand carefully onto Hux’s chest and concentrated. His parents forbid him to reveal his force sensitivity to anyone, especially not to people on Arkanis, but since probably this was the last time he’d see Armitage, he just didn’t care anymore about rules. He couldn’t just leave the boy behind with such injuries. Ben closed his eyes down tightly and concentrated, he felt the force flowing through him but also the sudden weakness, although he opened his eyes as Hux gasped and looked down at him. 

“My….my chest….it doesn’t hurt anymore! But---how…?” Armitage followed Ben’s hand which was now placed onto his left leg, and slowly the pain faded away from there as well. The emerald pair of eyes rounded and the older boy scooted closer to sit down front of Ben. “Ben…you’re force sensitive!”

“Ssshh.” Ben gasped a bit panicked and pressed his finger against Armitage’s lips. “No one should know about this….you can’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t…” Armitage hesitated a little then pressed a kiss onto Ben’s cheek, whose face turned into the shade of dark crimson. 

“What was that for?”

“For healing my bones…thank you. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“They’re sending me away to my uncle so he can train me…to become a Jedi. But---but I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with you.” 

“No. Ben---it’s horrible enough for me to live here, I couldn’t bear it to see my father and his sick friends abuse you too.”

“Then come with me Armie.” Armitage looked down at their entwined fingers, but he eventually pulled his hand away and shook his head. “Jedi are enemies of the Empire…”

“We wouldn’t have to go to my uncle! We can just steal a TIE Fighter and run away together, explore the galaxies, a life full of adventures.” As he heard a meowing sound Ben grinned and patted the cat’s head. “Of course, we’d bring Millie with us too.” 

“Two kids on their own…Ben we couldn’t last more than a week…and I have responsibilities. I cannot just leave. You have to learn you can’t let your personal interest interfere with your obligations.” Hux sighed as Ben pushed him away and got up from the bed. He followed him with his eyes, but quickly got up from the bed as he saw Ben by the window and held onto his hand, for what Ben has turned back to face him, tears running down his face. Hux reached out and gently wiped the tears away before he rested his forehead against Ben’s. 

“I hate you.” Ben muttered but he slipped his arms around Hux’s necks. 

“I know.” Hux said with a bittersweet smile on his face. He was surprised when Ben’s lips were pressed against his but he remained liked that. Neither of them knew how to kiss properly but it didn’t matter. 

“Your father’s friend was wrong. You’ll be a General one day. I know. Commanding armies and people will bow to you.” Hux huffed about Ben’s comment and wiped away some tears which ran down on his own pale cheek. 

“And what will you become, Ben Solo?” 

“I don’t know…but… I promise I’ll come back to you…this isn’t the last time we see each other. I swear. No matter on what cost, even if I have to kill…I would do it.” 

Hux shook his head lightly before he pulled Ben in for another hug. It was the hardest thing in his life to let go off Ben, but he knew he had to. As he watched the boy climbing out of his room then how he force jumped down the ground. He began to wonder about Ben’s words, whether it could be possible for them to meet again.


End file.
